I'm the Worst
by gleelover2007
Summary: While on a road trip with the group, two members began to realize their true feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff shuffled into the study room and threw his books on the table; he took off his sunglasses and set them beside his books.

Britta glanced at the clock on the wall, "only twenty minutes late, hmm new record?"

Jeff grumbled in her direction as he leaned back in his chair. "Why am I even here?"

Annie grinned, "Well I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time together this summer.

Everyone but Britta and Shirley grumbled their disapproval.

Annie frowned as she slumped back down in her seat.

Britta stood up, "I think it's a great idea!"

Annie gave her a bright smile as she stood back up, "thank you Britta."

Britta smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

Shirley looked between the two girls who were still smiling at each other; she made a mental note to talk to them about it later.

"What did you have in mind Annie?" Shirley asked as she looked towards the twenty year old student.

Annie grinned as she began waving her hands around excitedly, "a road trip into the Colorado Mountains."

"Booooo!" Troy exclaimed.

"Sounds lame, "Jeff mumbled while looking down at his phone.

"Sounds gay," Pierce exclaimed, "so should be right up Jeff's ally."

"Shut up Pierce, "Jeff snapped angrily.

Annie looked like she was on the verge of tears as she sank back down in her chair.

Britta hated seeing her so upset so she stood back up, "I think we should go, it could be fun."

Jeff finally looked up, "do we look like the hiking, camping type?"

Britta looked around the room her eyes lingering a little longer on Annie before looking back towards Jeff, "we are going." And with that she sat back down in a huff.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone, "fine."

"Yay!" Annie exclaimed as she stood back up and began jumping up and down her eyes never leaving Britta's.

Britta smiled back as she watched her jump and down in excitement.

"This should be interesting," Abed said as he gathered his books and followed Troy out the door.

"I'm sure there will be a lot of mountain men out there for you Jeff," Pierce said as he followed the two boys'.

"Whatever," Jeff mumbled as he grabbed his books in a huff and stormed out of the room.

"Are you two coming?" Shirley asked as she looked between the two girls who seemed to be having a staring contest.

"We will catch up," Annie said sweetly as she continued to stare at Britta.

"Okay," Shirley said confused as she rushed to catch up with the guy's.

"I want to thank you for getting the study group to agree to the trip," Annie said as she continued to stare at Britta.

Britta began growing a little uncomfortable but slightly turned on by the way Annie was staring at her, "it's no problem, "Britta squeaked out.

Annie giggled, "do I make you nervous Britta?' she asked as she stepped closer towards the older woman.

Britta tried to control her breathing before speaking, "of course not."

Annie smiled, "well see you tomorrow," she said as she turned and walked out the door.

Britta took a few calming breaths to control her rapidly beating heart. That girl is going to be the death of me she said to herself as she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Annie grinned as she finally finished packing for the trip. She went through everything again to make sure she had everything she would need and smiled finally satisfied. She jumped when she heard a knock on her front door, it widened when she saw who it was.

"Hey," Britta said as she gave her a small wave. "Are you ready to go?"

Annie smiled and nodded as she went to grab her suitcase and followed Britta down the stairs to her car.

Britta helped Annie get her suitcase in her trunk before closing it and heading towards the driver's seat. She cranked up the volume on her radio and headed off towards the school.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this," Jeff complained as he glanced at the mini bus Annie had rented for the occasion.

Britta rolled her eyes even she had to admit the bus was corny.

"Come on guys it will be fun," Annie said with a pout as she looked around at all the annoyed faces of her study group.

"If you say so," Jeff mumbled as he stormed pass her and entered the bus.

"Shot gun!" Troy and Abed said at the same time then giggled as they both ran towards the bus.

Shirley grumbled about Jesus and missing her boys as she slowly made her way towards the bus Pierce right behind her.

Annie cast a sideways glance towards Britta who was looking at the bus with pure disgust, which in turn made her frown. She had really wanted to impress the older woman but it didn't seem like that was going to be the case here.

Britta turned towards her and gave her a small smile before heading towards the bus and taking the empty seat next to Shirley.

"I'll drive," Pierce announced once everyone realized they had no clue how to operate the bus.

"Oh God, Jeff mumbled as Pierce took the empty seat and started up the bus.

"See I know what I'm doing," Pierce said as he steered the bus onto the highway surprisingly well.

"Yay you can drive the bus," Jeff mumbled sarcastically as he type away on his phone.

Pierce shot him a dirty look through the rearview mirror.

"I have an idea let's play a fun driving game," Annie said excitedly as she waved her hands around.

Everyone rolled their eyes, "let's not," Jeff said as he stretched across the seat nearly knocking her over in the process. "Sorry," he mumbled as he scooted over a bit so she could have more room.

Annie frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh please your bambi eyes won't work," Jeff muttered angrily as he went back to typing in his phone.

Annie stuck her lip out further and it began to quiver as she held in tears.

"Oh Annie," Shirley muttered as she motioned for Jeff to move. Tears slid down Annie's face as Shirley wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he took the empty seat next to Pierce.

"Get to gay back there?" Pierce smirked.

"Shut up," Jeff growled as he stared out the window.

"I just want everyone to have fun," Annie mumbled into Shirley's shoulder.

"We are," Britta said as she reached across the seat and wiped Annie's eyes. "Everyone is just tired that's all."

Annie gave her a huge smile which Britta was quick to return.

Shirley looked between the two girls with worry written all over her face but she chose not to comment.

Annie wiped her eyes as she continued to stare in Britta's direction long after she looked away.

"Were here," Pierce announced as he pulled into the hotel Annie had mentioned she had reservations at.

"Thank God," Jeff mumbled as he ran off the bus nearly taking out Troy in the process.

"So we might have to share rooms," Annie began but was cut off by a groan from Jeff and Pierce.

"I'm not sharing a room with queer eye," Pierce said as he shot daggers at Jeff.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he took the hotel card from Annie and headed off towards his room.

"Me and Abed will share," Troy said as he took one as well.

"Pierce grinned at Shirley who gave him a death glare as she took the second to last card and stormed off.

"That leaves one," Annie groaned as she looked towards Pierce who was grinning at her and Britta.

"Go share with Jeff," Britta barked at him as she took Annie's hand and led her into their room.

Annie took a few deep calming breaths when she noticed there was only one bed.

"I can sleep on the floor," Britta said as she noticed that Annie seemed uncomfortable.

Annie laughed," no that's just silly we can share," she said as her face turned bright red.

Britta just smirked, alrighty then."

They both jumped when there was a pounding on the door, "let me in!" Jeff pleaded.

Annie went to open the door and saw an annoyed Jeff on the other side, "he won't shut up," Jeff complained as he sat on the bed.

Pierce stormed his way inside, "excuse me for making conversation."

Jeff shot him a dirty look, "how is telling me the porn if my people is in conversation, Jeff said angrily.

Annie and Britta's mouths dropped open as they turned towards Pierce who looked innocent.

"What I thought we would appreciate it."

"I'm going to kill you," Jeff said as he lunged towards Pierce.

Annie and Britta screamed as they jumped away from the fighting idiots on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he and Abed followed by Shirley came rushing into the room.

Troy and Abed rushed over to break up the fighting duo. "I'm not sharing a room with you!" Jeff screamed as he struggled against Troy.

"Good cuz I don't wanna share with a homo anyways," Pierce shot back.

Jeff struggled against Troy who pushed him out of the room.

"You can bunk with us," Abed said as he led Pierce out of the room.

"Thanks guys," Annie said as she patted Abed on the back.

Abed nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he and Troy followed by Pierce went back to their room.

Shirley cast one last glance at everyone before turning and heading back to her own room.

"Wow I don't know about you but I'm beat," Britta said as she crawled under the covers.

Annie glanced at the clock and noticed it was pretty late; she went to the bathroom to do her nightly routine before crawling in beside Britta her heart pounded as she felt how close the other woman was to her.

"Goodnight Annie," Britta whispered as she turned away from her.

Annie frowned as she returned the sentiment, "goodnight Britta."


	3. Chapter 3

Annie hurried to catch up with the rest of the study group as they walked as fast as they could through the art museum Annie had dragged them too. She frowned when she took in all their annoyed faces. (Was she the only one who appreciated art?). She did notice that Britta seemed to be enjoying herself and that made her happier than she would dare care to admit. Annie continued watching Britta complelty unaware that both Abed and Shirley were watching her.

"This is so beautiful," Britta said as she stopped at a painting of a girl in a rainstorm.

Annie stood behind her and also looked at the painting, before glancing back towards Britta, "yes it is," she replied with her eyes locked on Britta.

Abed cocked his head as he tried to figure out why Annie was looking at Britta the way she was.

While Shirley was on the other side of the room with a frown.

"Are we almost done with this?" Jeff complained as he stormed off towards the exit before looking towards the study group to see if anyone was following him.

Troy and Pierce ran towards him as they followed him out the door.

Annie began to follow but stopped when Britta grabbed her hand, "look at this one," she said as she interlaced their fingers and dragged her towards a painting of a flock of seagulls in an oil spill.

Annie's mind flashed back to the day they had collected money for the birds and her heart swelled, she looked down at their joined hands and smiled.

Shirley was about to say something when Britta spoke, "this was fun, thanks for thinking of it. She then smiled at Annie and left towards the door.

Annie frowned as she looked down at her now empty hand.

"You coming Shirley?" Britta called as she poked her head back in.

Shirley glanced at Annie before nodding and heading out the door.

Abed continued to watch Annie who was beginning to grow nervous.

"Do you like Britta?" he asked after a beat.

Annie gasped, "what I she I uhhh," she began babbling.

"It's very obvious," Abed stated.

"It is?" Annie asked her face turning bright red.

Abed nodded, "you stare at her a lot and whenever she is around your breathing increases and you blush a lot.

Annie continued to blush as she averted her eyes. "It doesn't even matter if I like her not she doesn't feel the same."

Abed cocked his head again, "but she does," he said confused.

Annie looked up a smile playing on her lips, "she does?"

Abed nodded as he turned to leave leaving Annie alone with her thoughts.

They didn't notice Jeff had snuck back in and had heard every word.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you like Annie huh?" Jeff asked with a smirk as he caught up with Britta.

Britta turned around startled her face as white as a ghost. "I umm how did uhh no," she stammered.

"I overheard you talking to Abed," Jeff explained. "Little anti climatic isn't it? You told me it was wrong to kiss her, but how is it any different having feelings for her?"

Britta sneered, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Do I?" Jeff said with a smirk.

Britta rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away.

"What with the study group think, I wonder?" Jeff asked as he rubbed his chin.

Britta stopped, "please don't say anything."

"So you admit it?" Jeff said with a smirk.

Britta whirled around, "fine yes I have feelings for Annie. Happy now you insentive fuck tard."

Jeff smirked at the insult, "clever."

Britta frowned, "look I know I gave you a hard time for kissing her but I'm really struggling, so can you like not be a douche please."

Jeff smirked, "well that was only mildly insulting so I will try."

"Thank you," Britta mumbled.

"You know the truth will come out!" Jeff called to her as she walked away.

Britta closed her eyes as his words reached her.

Jeff sighed as he shrugged and turned towards his hotel room.

Britta took a deep breath as she entered her and Annie's shared room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed the other woman wasn't there. She took a few calming breaths as she crawled onto the bed and turned on the TV hoping it would calm her rapidly beating heart. She jumped when the door suddenly swung open and Annie entered.

"Oh hey Britta," Annie said with a smile when she finally noticed the other woman.

Britta gave her a small wave.

"What are you watching?" Annie asked as she kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed next to Britta.

"I don't know," Britta mumbled as she got up and crossed over to sit in the desk chair.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as she took notice of how nervous Britta was.

"Fine," Britta mumbled as she began playing with a pen on the desk.

"Why won't you look at me?" Annie asked as her voice quarved.

Britta signed as she glanced towards her; she frowned as she saw tears welling up in the young girl's eyes. "Annie," Britta whispered as she stood up.

Annie crawled off the bed and stood in front of her, "what's wrong?"

Britta took a step back, "I can't. I have to go." Britta grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Annie crawled back onto the bed and cried as she tried to figure what had the other woman so upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback:

Abed watched as Britta watched Annie from afar, she would smile every time Annie did and she seemed to hang onto her every word. He knew she liked her he just didn't understand why she wouldn't just tell her. He decided to ask her about it when he saw she was alone by the water fountain. "Hey," he said as he approached her.

Britta jumped as she turned around, "Abed don't just sneak up on people like that," Britta said as she put her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry," Abed muttered as he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Britta asked as she took notice of the odd way Abed was looking at her.

"Do you like Annie?" he asked bluntly.

Britta gasped as her face turned bright red, "I don't think that concerns you," Britta whispered as she looked behind her.

Abed nodded, "I see the way you watch her and the way you flush whenever her hand touches yours."

Britta blushed once again, "just don't say anything especially to Jeff."

Abed nodded his understanding as he turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Britta turned and walked back towards the tour oblivious to Jeff standing near the wall having heard every word.

Present:

Annie frowned as she looked around for Britta, it seemed the other girl was going out of her way to avoid her and it was starting to take its toll on the younger girl.

"Any word from Britta?" Shirley asked as she took the empty seat next to Annie.

Annie shook her head no as she looked towards the door just hoping Britta would walk through it.

"Honey are you okay?" Shirley asked as she took a sip of water.

"Yeah why?" Annie asked as she continued to burn holes through the door.

"Because you haven't taken your eyes off that door since you sat down," Shirley said with a frown.

Annie sighed as she turned towards the older woman, "can you keep a secret?"

Shirley nodded as she turned towards Annie to give her her full attention.

"I have feelings for Britta and I think she might like me back," Annie said all in one breath.

Shirley smiled, "I knew it."

"You did?" Annie asked confused.

Shirley nodded it was so obvious.

Annie frowned, "does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so."

Annie ran her hands threw her hair in frustration, "Abed knows."

"Not surprising," Shirley said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah I suppose your right; I just wish I knew that she was okay."

Shirley nodded as she continued eating. "I think you should tell Britta how you feel," she said as she swallowed what was in her mouth.

"You do?" Annie asked shocked.

Shirley nodded, "she feels the same trust me."

Annie smiled as she leaned over and gave Shirley a small hug, "I will thanks."

"So how do you think it will all play out between you and Annie?" Jeff asked as he followed behind Britta who was trying desperately to get away from him.

"Leave me alone Jeff," Britta snapped.

Jeff smirked, "you gave me hell for kissing her come one now," he pouted.

Britta's eyes narrowed as she turned to face him, "this is different."

"How?"

"It just is," Britta snapped as she turned back around and kept walking.

Jeff ran to catch up and grabbed her arm spinning her around, "look I'm just giving you a hard time Annie is a hot girl I can see why you would want to tap that."

Britta's mouth dropped open as she pulled her arm away, "it's not even like that."

Jeff smirked, "come on you don't actually have feeling for her do you?"

Britta turned away and once again tried to walk away but Jeff blocked her path.

"Wait a minute you do."

Britta looked anywhere but at him, "please just let me leave."

Jeff let go of her arm and watched as she ran off.

"Has anyone seen Britta?" Annie asked as her and the study group minus Britta all meant for dinner.

"She's not in your room?" Troy asked.

Annie shook her head no, "I haven't seen her all day." Her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Oh Annie," Shirley said as she rushed over to her.

Annie wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes, "what if something happened to her?"

Shirley rubbed her back and looked towards Jeff who had a look of guilt written across his face. "What did you do Jeffery?"

All eyes fell on Jeff as he squirmed in his chair, "we just talked."

"Did she seem upset?" Annie asked as more tears fell from her eyes.

Jeff suddenly felt like the biggest dick in the world, "he could clearly see how much Annie and Britta liked each other and now because of him Britta was gone. "I don't know where she is sorry."

Shirley gave him a dirty look as she continued to console Annie.

"We will check the bus," Troy offered as he and Abed headed off.

Annie continued to panic as she awaited their return. "Anything?" she asked when she saw them walking back towards her.

Troy shook his head no, "sorry she's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Annie was beyond worried as she got Britta's voicemail once again. She angrily slammed her phone onto the table as she wiped away her tears.

"Still nothing?" Shirley asked as she took a seat next to the younger woman.

Annie shook her head no, "she's not answering any of my calls either.

"Not any of ours either," Troy said as he and Abed took the empty seat across from the two woman.

"I have searched everywhere, she's gone," Pierce said as he sat next to Shirley who in turn scooted closer to Annie.

"Where could she be?' Annie asked as she threw her hands up.

The study group looked amongst themselves before all shrugging in union.

Annie gave them all a dirty look before storming off.

Britta walked aimsley down the deserted path not quite sure where she was going. Thoughts of Annie clouded her mind she knew coming on this trip would be a bad idea and she would be forced to deal with her feelings; it just didn't mean she had to like it. She felt her phone vibrate and once again saw Annie's beautiful face flashing across the screen she hit ignore and shoved it back into her pocket and kept on walking.

Britta turned around startled when she heard a voice from behind her calling out her name; she frowned when she saw who it was. "Annie please just leave me alone."

Annie's mouth dropped open at the cold way Britta was acting. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been?! Annie shrieked as she grabbed Britta's arm to stop her from walking away.

Britta stopped not wanting to turn and face Annie for fear she would lose it and cry.

"Britta please," Annie pleaded as she took her hand urging her to turn around.

Britta slowly turned around as she avoids Annie's eyes, "what?"

"I just want to know that you're okay?"

"Well as you can see I'm fine," Britta says as she turns to leave.

"Britta," Annie begins but is cut off.

"I can't," Britta says before turning and walking further and further down the path before disappearing all together.

"Anything?" the study group asked as Annie stormed into the diner they all were meeting at for dinner.

"She's fine," Annie snapped as she pretended to look through the menu.

Shirley frowned as she watched the clearly upset girl from the corner of her eye.

"What is everyone staring at? Annie finally yelled as she slammed the menu down.

Shirley jumped, "Annie sweetie are you okay?"

Annie felt bad she snapped but she was so angry at Britta that taking it out in the study group seemed logical. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Shirley nodded as she went back to studying her menu.

Troy and Abed talked amongst themselves while Pierce and Shirley argued over which pie was better.

Annie was slowly beginning to lose it, "enough Britta is out there all by herself and all you seem to care about in non-trivial things! She screamed at the shocked study group.

"Annie," Shirley began but Annie cut her off, "no screw this I'm done."

"Annie," Shirley called concern lacing her voice.

"What's her problem?" Jeff asked as Annie nearly ran him over on her way out the door.

The study group all exchanged worried glances as they watched her go.

Annie was relived to find Britta staring blankly at the TV screen when she returned.

Britta looked up startled before turning off the TV and stretching.

"I'm glad you're okay," Annie mumbled as she grabbed her stuff and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," Britta whispered but it fell on deaf ears as she heard the water pouring from the bathroom.

Britta quickly changed and headed outside to sleep in the bus.

Annie cried herself to sleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

The study grumbled as they walked the trails near the hotel they were staying at, it was surprisingly Troy's idea and everyone else just got sucked into it. It was a very awkward hike to say the least. Britta hadn't said a single word to anyone and Annie seemed to be off in her own little world.

"Why did I even agree to this," Jeff moaned as he continued on down the trail.

Everyone ignored him as they all remained focused on Britta and Annie and what was going on with them.

Annie kept sneaking glances towards Britta as she kept walking hoping with all hope Britta would look in her direction little did she no Britta was doing the same.

"So what did you think of last night's Inspector Space Time?" Abed asked as he noticed Troy watching Britta intently.

Troy snapped his attention back towards his friend, "It was the best one," he said with a smile.

Abed nodded, "I agree."

Troy's eyes drifted back towards Britta who was gazing towards Annie. "I wonder what's up with them."

Abed cocked his head as he looked towards them, "no idea," he mumbled before walking away.

Troy shrugged as he ran to catch up.

"So I see you keep staring at her," Jeff commented as he appeared beside Britta.

Britta jumped at the sudden appearance of the taller man, "geeze you scared the shit out of me," Britta snapped.

Jeff chuckled, "I wouldn't have had you been paying attention instead of eye fucking Annie."

Britta scoffed, "you would like that wouldn't you? You pig."

Jeff laughed, "It would be hot not going to lie."

Britta rolled her eyes.

Jeff grabbed her arm stopping her, "look I get it."

Britta gave him a confused look, "get what?"

"That you have feelings for her," Jeff said sincerely.

Britta gasped as her face turned bright red. "It won't ever work," Britta mumbled.

"Your right it won't," Jeff agreed.

Britta frowned, "I don't know how to make the feelings go away."

Jeff smirked, "I have an idea."

"What?" Britta asked her voice full of hope.

"Sleep with me," Jeff laughed.

Britta rolled her eyes as she shoved him, "you're such a bastard." She turned to storm off and ran smack into Annie.

Annie gasped, "Britta are you okay?"

Britta nodded as she tried to hide her tears, "fine was just leaving."

Annie grabbed her arm, "Britta please don't go."

Britta sighed, "Annie please just let me go."

Annie frowned, "not until you talk to me."

Britta frowned, "what is there to say? It will never work."

"You don't know that," Annie insisted.

Britta nodded, "yes I do I'm the worst that is all I ever hear."

The study group frowned as it dawned on them how much they put Britta down.

"I won't let you leave please," Annie pleaded.

Britta tried to leave once again but Annie grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

Britta instantly relaxed into it as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl and kissed her back with all she had.

Annie licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which Britta quickly granted, their tongues seeked each other out and began a beautiful dance.

The study group gasped as they watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"What the hell?" Jeff finally said angrily.

Britta quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away.

Annie frowned when she saw the look of pure horror on Britta's face.

"Annie I'm sorry this should have never had happened," Britta said before she turned and ran from sight.

Annie tried not to cry as she watched her go.

"Annie," Shirley said as she put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have done that," Annie cried out.

Shirley pulled her into a comforting hug.

"That was hot," Troy whispered.

Jeff smirked as he agreed.

Shirley looked over Annie's shoulder towards Jeff who wore a devious smirk she didn't care much for. She prayed that he wouldn't ruin what little self-respect Britta had for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Annie had finally had enough of Britta avoiding her so she decided to take action and do what she does best make people listen, she was surprised when she walked into her room and found Britta already there, and she seemed to be lost on thought and didn't even notice Annie walk in till she spoke.

"Britta are you okay?"

Britta jumped as she turned towards the voice, "geeze Annie you scared me."

"Sorry," Annie mumbled as she took a seat on the bed next to where Britta was standing.

Britta sat beside her, "why are you here?"

"Well it's my room too," Annie joked with a smile as she leaned against Britta.

Britta smiled, "right."

"Look I know you have feelings for me," Annie began but Britta was quick to cut her off."

"Annie don't start," she said as she stood up.

Annie frowned as she also stood up, "don't what Britta? Don't care about you? Don't wish I was yours? Tell me Britta don't what?"

Britta's shoulders slumped as she listened to Annie, "I'm not worth it," Britta finally mumbled.

Annie smiled, "I think you are."

Britta looked up as tears formed in her eyes, "you do?" she asked.

Annie had never heard Britta sound so vulnerable, she took a step forward and took her hand, "of course I do."

Britta smiled briefly but then it was gone as she pulled her hand away and took a step back. "I'm way too old for you Annie."

"I don't care," Annie said as she took a step forward back into her personal space.

"I do and other people will," Britta tried to argue.

Annie rolled her eyes, "since when do you care what other people think?"

Britta frowned she got her there.

"Britta please don't keep avoiding me and shutting me out," Annie pleaded as she took her hand again.

This time Britta didn't pull away, she seemed to be lost in thought and Annie took that as a good sign.

"I do want you Annie so bad," Britta began, "but it will never work."

Annie frowned," why not?"

"I like someone else," Britta lied.

Annie gasped as she pulled her hand away. "Who?"

"Jeff," Britta mumbled.

Annie laughed, "nice try," want to try again?"

Britta's eyes flashed with confusion as she struggled with what to say, "I'm serious."

Annie sighed in defeat as she realized she was getting nowhere fast with her. "Fine if that is what you want I won't stand in your way."

Britta frowned she was not used to seeing Annie so defeated but she chose to push the feeling away. "Thank you," Britta said as she walked pass her and out the door.

Shirley was coming around the corner when she saw tears streaming down Britta's face. Britta didn't notice her as she walked pass her and towards the trails. Shirley frowned as she knocked on Annie's door and entered.

"Sweetie are you okay?" she asked as she took the seat next to her Britta had just occupied.

Annie sniffled as she wiped her eyes, "she is trying to convince herself she loves Jeff."

Shirley cringed, "oh sweetie," she said as she rubbed her back.

"I can't believe this," Annie said in frustration.

"Britta is not good at expressing her feelings, maybe she will come around," Shirley tried to convince the younger girl and herself.

She hoped for both of their sakes she did.

Jeff smirked as she watched Britta walk along the trails, she had no clue he was even there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he finally asked as he made his presence known.

Britta jumped damn was the study group trying to give her a heart attack? "What do you want Winger?" she growled as she kept walking.

"Oooh touchy," Jeff said as he quickened his strides so he could catch up.

"Just leave me alone," Britta pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Nothing," Britta snapped.

Jeff laughed as he threw his hands up, "okay then."

Britta turned around, "why do you seem to always be around when I am utterly miserable?"

"Because it is the only time you are ever alone."

Britta frowned as she realized how true that statement was.

"Look I know I'm always a jerk but I do like you Britta," Jeff said as he placed a hand on her arm.

Britta gave him a tight smile but didn't back away.

Jeff took this as a good sign as he leaned in and kissed her.

Britta kissed him back, as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and she moaned, "Annie."

Jeff stopped and pulled back a look of hurt across his face, "what did you just say?"

Britta began to panic, "nothing," she lied.

Jeff stiffened, "I can't believe this."

"Jeff I'm sorry," Britta began.

But Jeff put his hand up silencing her, "I guess you just like the bush now," he said with a cocky smirk.

Britta gasped as she turned around and ran away.

Jeff felt like shit but he was hurt so he lashed out.

When Jeff returned the study group was eating dinner.

"Where's Britta?" Troy asked as he noticed she was missing.

"I saw her get in a car with some guy," Abed answered.

Shirley reached over and took Annie's hand when she heard her gasp.


	9. Chapter 9

Britta shuffled into the study room and set her book bag down she refused to make eye contact with anyone as she folded her arms and hoped the day would go by fast.

"Has anyone seen Annie today? She didn't show for our first class today," Troy asked as he took his usual seat next to Pierce.

Britta frowned when she noticed the empty seat across from her.

"She won't answer any of my texts either," Troy finished sadly as he looked around.

Shirley looked towards Britta who refused to look in her direction.

Jeff shuffled in and threw his books on to the table, "where's Annie?" he asked finally noticing she wasn't there.

Britta grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room.

The study group minus Shirley looked around confused, it grew bigger when Shirley stood up and also stormed out.

"Guess were done," Jeff said as he gathered his books and left.

Abed cocked his head to the side as he looked towards the door Britta and Shirley stormed out of.

"Something on your mind buddy?" Troy asked as he grabbed his book bag.

Abed just nodded his head no and followed his best friend to the cafeteria.

"Okay spill," Shirley said as she finally found Britta huddled in a corner on the bathroom floor.

Britta wiped her eyes, "what are you talking about?"

Shirley's eyes narrowed as she stared the younger woman down.

"Okay fine, I really like her and I'm terrified I'm going to fuck it up," Britta shouted.

Shirley jumped at the sudden outburst as a smile crossed her face. "So go tell her then," Shirley said excitedly.

"I can't," Britta said as a frown crossed her face.

"And why not?"

"Just something Jeff said," Britta mumbled as she played with her fingers and avoided eye contact.

Shirley's eyes narrowed she was getting really sick of Jeff always bringing down Britta's self-esteem and convincing her he was a better choice for her.

Britta wrapped her arms around herself; she hated the way Shirley was looking at her.

"He's wrong you know you're not the worst."

Britta scoffed.

"You pretend to be all tough and a strong independent woman but deep down you are just a hurt little girl in love with another girl and you're just scared she won't love you back," Shirley said as she stepped closer.

Britta wiped angrily at the tears that had fallen before turning on her heel and storming out.

Shirley smirked she knew she had gotten to her now her next mission was to find Jeff and smack some sense into his tall stupid self.

She didn't have to look far to find him near the pool table attempting to flirt with a hot red head. Shirley rolled her eyes as she walked towards him.

"There you are baby, I have been looking everywhere for you," Shirley exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around a confused Jeff.

"Who are you?" the red head said with attitude.

"I'm his wife," Shirley snapped as she showed the girl her wedding ring.

The girls eyes went wide, "sorry he didn't mention he was married," she stammered before turning on her heel and running out the door.

"That was low," Jeff pouted as he turned towards the angry house wife.

Shirley slapped him as hard as she could across the head.

"OW what the hell," Jeff said angrily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How could you Jeffery," Shirley said as she looked at him with nothing but anger.

Jeff signed, "I like Britta."

Shirley laughed, "You just want to sleep with her."

Jeff frowned, "at first yeah but then I got to know her and I like her."

Shirley felt bad for laughing when she saw how serious he was. "Well she likes someone else and you need to move on and let her be happy and stop hurting her and making her feel like she is nothing."

Jeff nodded your right."

Shirley smiled as she turned to leave. "Fix it," she called over her shoulder.

Jeff took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Jeff?" Annie said surprised as she opened the door.

"Hey," Jeff said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know it's late but I uh can I come in?"

Annie nodded as she held the door open and watched him walk through. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, I'm part of the reason Britta is denying her feelings for you."

Annie frowned, "what feelings, she made it very clear she didn't have any," Annie said her voice full of sadness which Jeff picked up on.

He felt like even more of an ass. "She's crazy about you Annie she is."

Annie gasped, "She is?"

When I kissed her she said your name," Jeff mumbled.

Annie smiled.

"I'm really sorry for interfering, I just have feelings for her too and I was jealous," Jeff said as he smirked.

Annie nodded, "I understand, it was wrong of you too undermine her confidence though."

Jeff nodded, "I know."

"Well thank you for admitting you were in the wrong," Annie said as she opened the door.

Jeff smiled as he nodded and walked out.

Annie got ready for bed with a smile on her face, tomorrow I get the girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Britta was well into her third beer when she heard a timid knock on her door; she set the beer down and went to answer it. She smiled when she saw who it was, "Annie come in."

Annie smiled as she walked passed her and watched her close the door.

"Can you get you anything?" Britta asked as she grabbed her beer and took another swig.

Annie frowned as she watched her drink, "no thanks I'm okay."

Britta nodded as she dumped the rest of the beer down the drain and threw away the bottle, "I'm sorry about the way I have been treating you and for lying to you."

Annie looked up, "what did you lie about?"

Britta played with her fingers as she avoided eye contact, "I don't have feelings for Jeff at all."

Annie beamed, "I knew that actually but I won't lie and say it didn't hurt to hear you say you did."

Britta frowned, "I'm so sorry Annie; see I told you I'm a fuck up."

Annie stepped closer and placed her hands on Britta's biceps, "no you're not please stop being so hard on yourself."

Britta looked up, "I don't know how," she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Annie was quick to wipe them away, "I will show you how."

Britta smiled as she leaned her forehead against Annie's.

Annie smiled as she leaned in and kissed Britta with everything she had, she wanted to convey how much she cared for her through that kiss and boy did she.

Britta was tired of fighting her feelings for the younger girl and she tangled her fingers on Annie's hair and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss.

They only broke apart when they both needed air.

"Wow," Annie said with a smile as she cupped Britta's cheek.

Britta smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I'm glad you're letting me in," Annie whispered.

Britta opened her eyes, "I'm not easy Annie."

A look of confusion washed over her face.

"To be with," Britta explained.

Annie nodded, "I want you Britta and I know it's going to be hard but what relationship isn't."

Britta frowned, "I'm way too old for you."

"Will you stop with all the excuses and just let me in," Annie snapped.

Britta's mouth dropped open at the outburst.

Annie took a deep breath, "sorry I'm just sick of hearing it."

Britta just nodded, "okay."

"I care about you so much Britta, I just wish that you could see it," Annie whispered as she stroked Britta's cheek.

"I do, I just don't deserve it," Britta mumbled.

Annie scoffed, "I wouldn't waste my time on you if you didn't."

Britta smiled.

Annie beamed and took her hand, "may I take you out?"

Britta smiled, "I would love nothing more."

Annie smiled as she interlocked their fingers and led her out the door.

"Are you sure this is where you want to go?" Britta asked as she looked towards the dingy bar.

Annie beamed, "I'm sure." She held out her hand as the bouncer stamped it and nodded his head towards them.

"But why?" Britta asked, "You can't even drink yet. Oh God," Britta cried out.

Annie could see she was freaking out again so she kissed her quickly.

Britta smiled when she pulled away.

"I brought you because I remember you mentioning a band you liked and well they are playing here tonight."

Britta beamed, "Annie that is so sweet of you." She leaned in and kissed the younger girl deeply.

Annie smiled into the kiss before pulling away and taking her hand, leading her towards a table near the stage.

Annie beamed as she saw how excited Britta was when the band came out and performed. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the gorgeous woman next to her and she was so thankful Britta was finally giving her a chance.

Britta looked over and caught her staring and smiled she was so happy she took a chance on Annie and she was beyond happy she did this for her. "Do you want to dance?"

Annie beamed as she took Britta's hand and followed her to the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around the woman she loved and let her lead as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Best date ever they both thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Britta cringed as she struggled with the two cups of coffee she had in her hand. She glanced up at the crumbling building in front of her and resisted the urge to throw up. This is where Annie lives? Seriously?

She jumped when a homeless man appeared out of nowhere and asked for some change. She gave him a tight smile as she reached into her pocket and put some spare change into his plastic cup.

"Thank you lady," he said with a grin as he turned an disappeared around the corner.

Britta shuddered as she turned back towards the building and began descending the steps, the smell of urine assaulted her nose and she gagged as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ugh how can anyone live here," she mumbled as she finally located Annie's apartment, she knocked timidly as she waited for the other woman to answer.

Britta jumped when the door suddenly flew open, "oh hey, it's only you," Annie said as she looked around Britta and scanned the hall way.

"Well good morning to you too," Britta said a little offended as she just stood there in the hallway holding the cups of coffee.

Sensing her coldness Annie frowned as she pulled her into the apartment, "sorry I didn't mean it that way, sometimes this homeless guy roams the halls."

"I think I met him outside," Britta said as she set the coffees on the counter.

"He's quite a character," Annie said as she made sure all her locks were in place before turning towards her girlfriend with a smile.

"Yeah," Britta mumbled as she played with the coffee cups in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as she took Britta's hand in her own.

Britta jumped at the sudden contact as she looked up into the concerned eyes of her girlfriend, "I'm fine," Britta said as she gave Annie a small smile.

Annie didn't believe her but she didn't want to push so she chose to let it go as she glanced at the other cup of coffee, "is that for me?" she beamed.

Britta forgot they were there as she looked down, "oh yeah here," she said as she handed Annie the other cup of coffee.

"Thank you Britta that is so sweet of you," Annie said with a bright smile as she leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Britta blushed at the contact, "no problem," she mumbled.

"Do I make you nervous?" Annie asked bluntly as she ran her finger tips up and down Britta's arm causing goosebumps to appear.

"Not at all," Britta lied as she continued avoiding eye contact with Annie.

"If you say so," Annie said as she gathered her stuff and headed towards the door. "Are you coming?" she asked her girlfriend as she stood there with the door open waiting for Britta.

"Yeah sorry," Britta said as she grabbed her coffee and walked pass Annie towards her car.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Annie asked timidly as Britta pulled into the parking lot at Greendale.

Britta took a deep breath as she looked towards Annie who looked worried, she knew her girlfriend was worried that she was pushing her and she wanted nothing more than to assure her she wasn't

"I'm positive," Britta said with a smile as she reached over and took Annie's hand giving it a small squeeze as she opened her door and waited for Annie.

Annie beamed as they walked towards the study group who all seemed to be having their own conversations and didn't even seem to notice the two girls as they walked in.

Jeff was the first to notice as he finally looked up from his phone, "bout time you two showed," he said with a smirk as he set his phone down.

"Hey guys," Shirley said with a smile as she turned her head towards the two girls.

Troy and Abed gave them a head nod as they went back to discussing Cougar Town.

Pierce just smirked as he glared at them.

"Are you girls okay?" Shirley asked sweetly as she saw how nervous the girls appeared to be.

Sensing Britta wasn't going to say anything Annie stepped forward, "Britta and I have something to tell you guys," Annie said nervously as she turned towards Britta and held out her hand which Britta took.

"What is it guys?" Shirley asked sweetly as she gave the girls her full attention.

Annie took a deep breath before speaking, "Britta and I are a couple," she said all in one breath.

"I knew she was a lesbo," Pierce smirked triumphtley.

"Shut up Pierce," Britta snapped as she let go of Annie's hand and slumped in her chair angrily.

"Just saying," he mumbled.

"We are all happy for you guys," Shirley said with a huge smile as she shot Pierce a dirty look.

"Oh yeah totally happy," Pierce said as he waved his hands in the air.

Shirley rolled her eyes as they finally settled on Jeff who hadn't said a word.

"Jeffery," Shirley said gently.

"Congrats," he mumbled as he continued messing with his phone.

Britta frowned as he saw how hurt the man appeared to be.

Annie finally took her seat as she also continued to watch Jeff.

"Jeff are you okay?" Britta asked gently as she continued to watch the ex-lawyer.

Jeff finally set his phone down as he looked up and saw the entire study group staring at him. He took a deep breath as he stood up grabbed his books and walked out of the room.

Shirley gasped as he slammed the door behind him.

Annie watched with hurt eyes as Britta stood up and followed him.

"What's going?" she asked as she caught up with him outside by his car.

"I'm really sorry Britta for everything," Jeff said as he closed his car door and leaned against it.

Britta's mouth dropped open, she never heard Jeff sound so vulnerable.

"IIII uhh," Britta began stammering as she tried to think of something to say.

"Look you don't have to say anything, Jeff began, "but I truly am sorry. I need to get over you, you seem happy with Annie so that's good.

Britta gave him a tight smile, "I'm sorry it never worked between us."

"Me too," Jeff said as he looked pass her towards the young brunette walking towards them.

"Britta, Jeff what's going on?" Annie asked as she placed her hand on Britta's lower back.

"I was apologizing," Jeff said as he looked towards the ground. "Sorry for being such a douche," he mumbled.

"You're forgiven," Annie said as she flashed him a smile.

Jeff couldn't help but smile back, "thanks."

"We should head back," Annie said as she held out her hand for Britta to take.

Britta smiled as she took her girlfriends' hand and allowed her to lead her back to the study room.

"Everything okay?" Troy asked as the girls and Jeff entered.

Britta and Annie looked towards Jeff who just smiled, "everything is fine," he answered as he took his seat and took out his phone.

"Good deaning!" the dean announced gleefully as he burst through the door.

"Lame," Jeff mumbled not tearing his eyes away from his phone.

The dean ignored him as he addressed the study group, "there will be a dance this weekend," he announced as he placed his hand on Jeff's chest before walking out the door.

"Joy," Jeff grumbled.

"We have a lot of dances for a college," Troy said more to himself.

Annie beamed as she looked towards Britta.

Britta looked uncomfortable at the look of pure glee in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Will you go with me?" Annie asked as she gave her a pouty look.

Damn those Bambi eyes, Britta thought as she gave her a tight smile, "sure," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yay," Annie cheered.

Britta couldn't help but smile as she saw how excited her girlfriend was. They both got lost in each other's eyes as the rest of the study group left.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Annie asked as Britta dropped her off.

"Positive," Britta said as she squeezed Annie's hand.

"Great," Annie said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Britta deeply before exiting the car and heading towards her apartment.

Britta just smiled as she watched her go.


	12. Chapter 12

Britta took a few deep breaths before opening her car door and closing it behind her. She cringed as she looked up at Annie's building; this is seriously where she stays she thought as she entered the building.

She forced back a gag as the smell of urine and vomit invaded her nostrils, she quickened her strides as a homeless appeared out of nowhere begging for change, she quickly handed him some before running towards Annie's apartment and knocking on the door.

Annie beamed as she opened the door and ushered a shaken Britta inside.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked as she took in Britta's shaken appearance.

"This is really where you live?" she asked as she looked around at the crumbling apartment.

Annie frowned, "it's all I can afford.

"You so need to get out of here," Britta said as her eyes finally settled back on Annie's.

Annie just smiled as walked over to her fridge and opened it; she grabbed a bottle of vodka before closing it behind her and turning towards Britta who was watching her with curious eyes.

"I thought we would need a stress reliever," she said as she held up the bottle.

Britta smirked as she walked closer and took the bottle from the younger girl, "how did you manage to get this?"

"Jeff," Annie said as she grabbed to glasses from her cupboard before closing it behind her.

Britta just smirked as she handed Annie the bottle and watched as she poured them each a glass.

"Bottoms up," Britta said as she raised her glass before chugging the liquid.

Annie cringed as she took a sip of her, "oh wow that's um strong," she said as she set her glass down.

"Are you okay?" Britta asked.

Annie just nodded as she stared at the glass.

Britta crossed over to where she was and placed her hands on her shoulders, "did you get this to impress me?"

Annie looked into her eyes and nodded.

Britta leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling away, "you don't have to impress me, and I'm here aren't I? You already got me."

Annie beamed as she pulled the older woman into a tight hug which was quickly returned.

"Are you ready to go?" Britta asked as she pulled away and gave Annie a bright smile.

"Well I told Shirley we would meet them at eight and it's only seven so I was hoping we could um," Annie began as she looked away.

Britta's mouth dropped open, "are you wanting to have sex?"

Annie blushed bright red, "of course not we are so not ready and we just started dating and," Annie began to ramble as her face flushed bright red.

"Woah calm down," Britta said as she went and filled up a cup of water before handing it to the other girl.

"Thanks," Annie said as she took a sip and set it down.

"So what were you hoping it is that we do?" Britta asked with a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

Annie blushed as she looked away, "I wanted to make out, "she mumbled.

Britta had to struggle to hear the other girl, "I'm sorry what?"

Annie finally made eye contact, "I wanted to make out," She said as she ran to her bed and flung herself down on it.

Britta smiled as she walked over towards her and sat down beside her, "is that all, that's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Annie turned over and locked eyes with the older woman, "it's not?"

Britta gave her a reassuring smile as she shook her head no.

"Well then can we?" Annie asked as she sat up.

Britta smiled as she leaned in and kissed Annie deeply, she gently laid her down as she crawled on top of her and continued kissing her.

Annie moaned as she tangled her hands in Britta's hair and pulled her closer.

"Are you okay?" Britta asked as she pulled away to look in Annie's eyes.

Annie just smiled as she pulled Britta's face back towards her own.

Shirley beamed as Britta and Annie walked hand in hand into the crowded cafeteria, "hey over here," she yelled as she flagged the couple down.

Annie beamed as she dragged Britta towards the study group who were all crammed into their normal lunch table.

"Hey guys," Annie greeted them as she slid in next to Shirley, Britta took the open spot next to them and gave everyone a small wave.

"Hello," Shirley greeted the pair as she looked down at their joined hands.

"Sup?" Jeff grumbled as his eyes stayed glued to his phone.

Troy and Abed gave them a small nod as they went back to checking out a girl who was standing near the punch bowl.

"Where's Pierce?" Britta asked as she took notice of the older man's absence.

"Does it matter?" Jeff grumbled as he finally looked up.

"Geeze I was just asking," Britta pouted as she shot him a dirty look which he quickly returned.

"Stop it you two," Shirley warned them as she looked towards the door. "There he is, Pierce over here," she beckoned towards him.

Pierce made his way towards the study group and squeezed in next to a pissed of Jeff.

"Ugh this is so lame," Jeff whined as he slammed his phone down.

"Not enough men here for your liking?" Pierce said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Jeff snapped as he got up and made his way towards the punch bowl.

Pierce chuckled as his eyes finally landed on the two girls holding hands in front of him, "what's this?"

"Ummm Britta and I are dating," Annie said as she glanced towards Britta who seemed to be tense all of a sudden.

"I knew she was a lesbo," Pierce said a little too loudly causing most of the Greendale students to stop and stare and the embarrassed couple.

Starburns laughed as he made his way over to Pierce and handed him a twenty, "dude you totally called it."

"Right, she wears way too many biker jackets," Pierce stated.

"Pierce!" Shirley yelled as she cast a glance at a fearful Britta.

"I gotta go," Britta said as she ran out leaving a concerned Annie behind.

"Britta wait!" she called as she ran after the older woman.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves," Shirley snapped as she grabbed her stuff and bolted for the door.

"Nice one," Jeff grumbled as he did the same.

"Britta please stop," Annie pleaded as she grabbed her arm.

"Annie please just let me go," Britta pleaded as she pulled her arm away.

"Screw what they think," Annie argued as she waved them off.

"I care," Britta whispered.

"Britta they don't mean anything," Annie began.

"I can't do this," Britta said as she turned on her heel and ran towards her car.

Annie's mouth dropped open as she watched her drive off.

Shirley wrapped her arms around the broken girl and held her tight, "come on I will take you home."

Annie gave her a grateful smile as she wiped her tears and followed her towards her car.


End file.
